Classification: Pelargonium peltatum (Ivy Geranium).
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Pengraxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Pengraxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered as a seedling in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of unnamed, unpatented selections from breeding group Granat 1999. The new variety exhibits the trailing growth of its heritage, but differs in its shiny intense red flower color and excellent branching. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 2000. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.